


You Know Exactly What You Are Doing!

by AlyxHavok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, Shadowhunters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec has a skill he never knew about, until recently now he will spend his day testing it's ability, to much success!</p><p>This may or may not drive Magnus crazy, okay it does! But in the best way!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know Exactly What You Are Doing!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuscleMemory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/gifts).



> There are some sexy times! XD
> 
> My parabeta and I love Alec teases toward Magnus, and this is how I see something like that playing out!
> 
> Enjoy!

“I don’t understand, how are we supposed to find Camille if she is nowhere to be found?” Jace hissed across the table at the others. Alec was sitting quietly, very much hating hearing Camille’s name. He rolled his eyes every time.

“Ah, that is where I come in.” Magnus entered the institute through a portal just behind Alec. Alec turned sharply at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. “Sorry I am late, I had to shower.” He was wearing a simple outfit today, well simple for Magnus, that is. Alec took in the silky maroon shirt adorned with many long necklaces, it was a low cut shirt that showed off Magnus’ collar bone all the way down to just between his pectoral muscles. As Magnus rounded the table Alec observed that Magnus was wearing black jeans with a studded glitter belt, and his shoes were of the combat variety, but the color of his shirt. His nails were painted black with more glitter of course, and his hair was just black, but gorgeous all the same. Magnus sat down and dared a glance at Alec. Alec feeling a bit excited about his boyfriend’s presence stared back. He then slipped his tongue from his mouth ever so slightly, ran it over his lips and slowly drew it back in, all the while raising his eyebrows at Magnus, causing only the most of impure thoughts to plague Magnus’ mind.

After noticing his success Alec looked back to Jace, “Okay since we have the expert on Camille here, let’s go catch us a vampire.” 

Magnus had to shake the thoughts away and process the actual task at hand before he could talk again, “The only thing I am an expert on is how manipulative Camille can be.” Alec looked back at Magnus and nodded with apologetic eyes. “I know you meant no harm by it, Alexander.”

Jace looked to Alec, “Alright, _Alexander_ , what’s your plan?” He said the name in a teasing tone.

“First of all, I will punch you if you call me Alexander again.” Alec retorted in the same joking manner, but at the same time holding seriousness in his tone. “And about Camille…”  
“Wait, just a minute.” It was Izzy that spoke now, “Magnus can call you Alexander, but we can’t?” Her tone was not joking as Jace’s was. She was 100% serious that she wanted a reason.

“Explain it to them, Magnus.” Alec shot an eyebrow up at Magnus flirtatiously, taking this opportunity to once again drive Magnus wild.

Magnus smiled at the eyebrow, trying not to let it lead him to more impure thoughts, and turned to the rest of them. “As you all know Alec does not appreciate being called Alexander. Never has, still doesn’t to be honest. But I don’t say it to irritate him or to indicate he has done something wrong, such as your mother, I say it so there is that much more time spent on his name. That much more time with him. Even if it is only a second I will gladly take it, because every second with Alexander is a gift, I know full well I am lucky to have, because I have done nothing to deserve it.”

“GAYYYY!” Jace said loudly, not to be offensive, Alec knew, but rather to make it obvious that Magnus was being super cheesy.  
“Shut up!” Alec threw his stele at Jace.

“I think it’s very romantic.” Izzy smiled between Magnus and Alec. “But that doesn’t explain why we can’t call him Alexander.”

“Because, Izzy, when Magnus says it, it makes me feel…” He was looking down at the table, but slowly lifted his eyes and smirked sideways at Magnus, “special.”

_Magnus lost himself in those hazel eyes, those perfect lips. His mind went to place a where he and Alec were alone. Alec pinned to the wall, as Magnus ran his lips over Alec’s taking his time, sucking and biting at Alec’s lower lip, before moving his hands lower to Alec’s belt which he began to slowly unbuckle…_

“Magnus, hello, Earth to Magnus.” Magnus shook his head returning to the present, with the sound of Jace’s voice. He looked across the table to Alec who looked innocent and shrugged his shoulders, when Jace turned his attention to him and asked if Magnus was alright.

“I am fine.” Magnus waved Jace away with a disgruntled look on his face.

“Now back to my plan.” Alec said it as if everybody were interrupting him. “We are under strict orders to bring Camille in for questioning. So as much as we all may want to send an arrow through her heart, we cannot.”

“That’s just you, big brother,” Izzy giggled. “Not that she doesn’t deserve it.”

Alec rolled his eyes at his sister before continuing. “She is not at the hotel and nobody has seen her at her home, so we need to track her.” Alec paused and looked a little guilty. “While we were at her place looking for her last week, I found this.” He pulled a locket out of his pocket, and sat it on the table. Magnus recognized it. It was not one he had gotten for Camille, but one she had acquired from the man she loved before she became a vampire. It was Camille’s most prized item. He wondered why she left it behind. “Maybe you can track her with it, Magnus?” Magnus nodded as he reached for the locket. “I also found these.” He pulled a stack of envelopes from his pockets, they were old and worn, no doubt because they had been over a century old. “They are all from you to Camille.” The source of his guilt finally revealed.

“Alexander, those letters mean nothing now. You have to know that?” Magnus watched Alec as he set them down on the table next to the locket.

“I know, Magnus. I also have not read them. These weren’t meant for me so I wouldn’t dare.” Alec smiled sheepishly. 

Magnus snapped his fingers and the letters caught blue fire. “My words are no longer meant for her Alexander. Never were, really.” Alec watched as Magnus’ voice caught on the last few words. He understood that Magnus had once loved Camille, and she did not properly reciprocate those feelings. She hurt Magnus, and for that reason alone, Alec wanted to shoot many arrows into Camille’s spiteful being. With another snap of his fingers Magnus cleared the table of the ashes that lay where the letters once sat. He grabbed the locket and closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, he was in shock, “Well, she is close. So close in fact that all we need do is portal to our loft and we will find her…” Magnus hesitated a bit, “On our bed.” He looked to Alec solemnly.

Alec was standing from the table quicker than a speeding bullet, quite nearly knocking the table over. “Nope! She does not get to do that. Portal, Magnus, now!” He was livid.  
Magnus stood and put a gentle hand on Alec’s shoulder, calming him before beginning to open a portal. Jace stepped up now, “Wait, there has to be a reason for her to be there. Magnus, you go through first, ask a few questions, we will follow in a few minutes.” Magnus nodded and stepped through the portal.

****

Magnus stepped into his loft and made for his bedroom to find Camille laying on the bed in Alec’s spot. “What are you doing here?” Magnus’ voice was not kind.  
“Oh good, your home. I need your help.” Camille sat up.

“With what?” Magnus snapped. “What could you possibly want from me?”

“I need you to help me find my locket, Magnus. I think I know who took it, but I need to be sure.” Camille was examining her nails, as if the locket wasn’t as big an issue as it actually was.

“I know where it is.” Magnus replied, as he heard the others step through the portal and into the loft.

“You do?” Her head shot up, her eyes so full of genuine interest. “Where is it? Who took it?”

“I have it, and it matters not who took it. You can have it back now.” He threw it onto the bed beside her as the others came into the room.

“Camille Belcourt, you are wanted by the Clave for questioning.” Alec spoke in a deep voice that held all the authority he needed to get Camille worried, but she feigned calm quite well, as she rolled over on the bed quite gracefully, landing on her stomach, her eyes flew to Magnus in the same manner Alec’s had, with the intention of seducing him into doing whatever she wanted.

Alec rolled his eyes at her, but was relieved when Magnus also rolled his eyes. “Get up, Camille. It’s very unbecoming of you to act like this.”

She stood from the bed, just as gracefully as she laid upon it, and got so close to Magnus her breasts nearly grazed his chest. Magnus saw Alec clench his jaw through the corner of his eye. “My locket,” She held her hand out between herself and Magnus, “Then I will go with your boy toy and his friends.”

Magnus pulled the locket from his pocket and began to hand it to her, when Jace stepped forward and snatched it from both of them, “No, we are not doing this again. Clary told me that the last time you gave her what she wanted before she gave us the books, she ran away. Not happening this time.”

Camille’s face bore enragement. Everything happened so quickly in that moment. Camille grabbed Magnus by the throat and lifted him a few feet into the air, all the while putting more and more pressure on his jugular with her fingers, her nails bit into him, drawing blood. Alec had his bow held high with an arrow in place, in the very next second. A look of determination on his face. “Put him down!” Alec’s voice was wavering. He was terrified. He feared that she would snap Magnus’ neck in half the time it took for his arrow to pierce her wicked heart. Magnus’ head was in such a state of shock he could not function enough to use his magic. Izzy stepped forward her whip coming free, but stopped when she realized this was Alec’s fight, and as much as she wanted to help, she knew he wouldn’t let her.

“Oh, no. I won’t be doing that, until I have my locket.” She held her free hand out to Jace now, “The locket or Magnus here joins Ragnor in the afterlife.” She squeezed a little harder as a shameless grin spread across her face.

Jace looked to Alec for guidance, “Do you want me to give it to her?”

Magnus was the one to answer, “Destroy it!” He struggled to say as the air was leaving his body.

Jace looked up at Magnus and he and Alec spoke in unison, “What?”

“If you destroy that locket, he will be dead.” Camille hissed.

“And you will be dead in the next second.” Alec snarled at Camille. 

“Alexan… Alexander…” Magnus was out of breath and the amount of pressure on his neck was only getting worse. Alec forgetting about everything and everybody else in the moment moved the arrow from her chest to the arm holding Magnus and let it fly. A terrifyingly high pitch screech rang through the loft, as Camille dropped Magnus and pulled her arm close. 

She jerked her head toward Alec with a hiss, but it was already too late. Alec bound toward her, grabbing her by the throat now and slammed her to the ground, putting Camille’s vampiric speed to shame. He held her down with one hand, the other holding a seraph dagger now. “If you so much as look at Magnus again, I will put an arrow in your chest,” The others, Magnus included, were up and around them trying to talk Alec away from Camille, but he was not listening. When Camille ignored him, he tightened his grip on her and pressed the tip of the dagger to her side. “DO YOU UNDERSTAND?” His voice burst from him, in a wave of fury. Camille smiled, but still nodded.

Magnus could not help how hot he felt in that moment. He literally had to fan himself, to calm down, a task that was not working very well.

_Alec straddled Magnus on their bed. Smiling down at his boyfriend as he traced the love rune on Magnus’ chest with his finger, over and over and over again. Magnus smiled up at Alec, biting his lip and grinding himself up at Alec. Alec smirked, “So impatient, Magnus.” He then leaned down and pressed his lips to Magnus. When he pulled away he nipped at Magnus lower lip._

_“How can I be patient when you do these things to me Alexander?” Magnus whispered._

_“I guess you’ll just have to learn.” A teasing grin played at his lips. “You know I like to take my time. He began kissing Magnus’ neck, collarbone, pecs, moving ever lower. Each press of Alec’s lips to his flesh sent a shiver through Magnus. He let out a moan, as he felt Alec’s tongue graze the space just above his pants…_

“Did he just moan?” Izzy was coiling her whip back up as Magnus shook himself back into reality. Alec was on his feet now, and Camille was being pulled from the floor by Jace. “I swear I heard him moan.”

“I heard it too.” Jace smirked and hit Alec lightly in the arm, “What did you do to him?”

“Nothing. I was over here, I have no idea what that was all about.” Alec looked to Magnus now, “Care to explain?” He knew what it was about, he recognized the tiny moan. It had just happened this morning, after all. He took another opportunity, he parted his lips slowly and rolled his tongue against his teeth, never letting it completely leave his mouth, but it didn’t need to in order to have the proper effect on Magnus. Alec grinned when he saw Magnus staring at his lips.

Magnus almost lost himself again, but shook it away. He was not quite sure if Alec was purposefully messing with him, or if he was just not aware that these little things were huge teases to Magnus. “No, I do not care to explain, because I did not moan.” Magnus snapped, “Now can we get Camille to the Clave so we can go on about our day.” He sounded harsher than he meant to, but who could blame him. He was getting all hot and bothered and there was nothing he could do about it because there was so much that still needed to be done, before he and Alec could return home. Magnus snapped his fingers, did his usual flourish and a portal was opened once more, “Tell the Clave it was a pleasure to avoid them as usual.” Magnus smiled now, “I have a client I need to get to, so I cannot accompany you on this.” Jace and Camille were the first through the portal and Izzy was just about to step through when she saw Alec step past Magnus and graze is hand along a small amount of exposed flesh just above Magnus’ waistline. This would usually have been an absentminded gesture, but Alec smirked once his face was not able to be seen by Magnus. Magnus had to close his eyes and take a deep breath to keep himself from pulling Alec back and throwing him down on the bed.

Alec stepped into the portal, Izzy looked back at Magnus. “Are you alright?” She was almost laughing.

“Your brother, drives me crazy.” Magnus opened his eyes now. “I don’t think he realizes how much those little mannerisms he does get to me.” 

Izzy doubted this. She had proof now. Alec knew exactly what he was doing. Not knowing what else to say she reminded Magnus of a meeting at the institute later in the day and left through the portal.

****

They dropped Camille off with some Clave members, as they were leaving her Alec took the locket from Jace and turned back to Camille. “I understand why you fought for this.” He walked behind her and placed the necklace on her throat, clasping it. “But, I stand by what I said, I will kill you if you ever hurt Magnus again.” He whispered into her ear, before leaving her behind.

Camille will never admit it to anybody ever, but she whispered a thank you to Alec Lightwood’s retreating back, as she put her hand on her necklace. Moments later she was struggling against The Clave members as they took her into a large building.

****

As Alec, Jace, and Izzy disappeared through the portal, Magnus’ mind was overtaken as he still felt Alec’s fingers on his side, his thoughts traveling back to what had taken place this morning.

_Alec worked Magnus’ pants away and Magnus lost all composure as Alec took him into his mouth, calling out Alec’s name as if it were the last thing he would ever be granted to say. His arms flew above his head and gripped the pillow so as not to pull at Alec’s hair. Magnus wanted nothing to interrupt the ecstasy that was Alec._

_Alec’s hands held onto Magnus’ waist as he continued to drive Magnus crazy. His fingers danced softly at Magnus’ sides, eliciting more moans from Magnus. When Alec heard and felt the moment of Magnus’ release he lifted his head with a coy smile. Magnus smiled back as he lifted Alec to him with a finger under his chin, bringing their mouths together again._

_“Your turn.” Magnus flipped Alec onto the soft bed and continued to kiss his boyfriend, from his mouth to his neck, where his tongue traced over Alec’s deflect/block rune perfectly. Alec could not contain the moans that escaped him, as Magnus continued his journey down Alec’s chest, his tongue driving Alec out of his mind as it traced the runes on his skin…_

His phone started ringing and Magnus was pulled out of his thoughts. He did not look at the screen as he answered, “Hello?” He was still a bit disoriented, _“Is this the Warlock, Magnus Bane?”_ A woman’s voice reverberated through the phone. “Yes.” Magnus sounded irritated, _“Oh, well you are late, sir. We had you scheduled for an hour ago, and you are still not here.”_ She sounded sweet, almost as if she were sorry for bothering Magnus. “I will be there soon.” While still on the phone he created a portal, and stepped through into a small room filled with women. The girl on the other end of the phone was now staring directly at Magnus. Magnus took in the decorations all around her. A banner on the archway to what seemed to be a kitchen read, _IT’S A BOY!_

****

“Alec!” Izzy ran to catch up with her brother, “Alec, wait.” Alec stopped and turned slightly to stare at his sister, she was wearing a knowing grin. “I figured it out.”

“Figured what out, Izzy?” Alec stared above his sister squinting from the sun, as he shrugged his shoulders.

Izzy laughed before answering, “You. I figured out what you have been doing all day and why Magnus has been in lala land all day.”

“Oh?” Was all Alec said, playing dumb.

Izzy actually grunted at Alec before continuing, “I have been noticing it all day. This morning at the institute, you just barely licked your lips, something me and Jace would ignore, but Magnus went all rigid and got lost in that simple mannerism. I didn’t connect the two things immediately, even when he went off into his little world after a simple smirk from you.” Izzy paused for some sort of explanation from Alec, she received nothing. “Then when you pinned Camille down, like the badass you are Magnus zoned out again, granted I don’t think you meant that one. But I really caught onto your scheme as you were about to go into the portal. You walked past Magnus so subtly placing just the tips of your fingers to a small patch of his skin. None of us even noticed he had any skin showing, so you must have known. Alec you are teasing Magnus! And it is cruel!” She was trying to be serious but a giggle escaped her nonetheless. Alec just shrugged once more, while crossing his arms as if to say _So what?_

Izzy was about to proceed when Jace made his way to them. “Alright, let’s go. Maryse wants us back at the institute.”

****

“You want me to what?” Magnus was staring at the girl as if she had clearly made a grave mistake.

“You heard me correctly, we want you to bless the baby.” The girl smiled nonchalantly at Magnus.

“You do realize I am a warlock, not a priest?” Magnus was trying very hard not to roll his eyes at this whole situation. 

“Well, okay maybe blessing the baby wasn’t the correct term.” The supposed mother of the child replied in place of the girl. “I want protection spells, warlock. I need them. The child is a warlock like you.”

“And how do you know this?” Magnus was intrigued now. He stepped closer to the woman.

“I am not sure, but I fear I may be right. Please Magnus, just help me. I don’t want his father to find him. I need to protect him.”

Magnus sighed as that soft spot in his heart began to ache. He nodded in agreement with the woman.

****

Upon returning to the institute Jace, Alec, and Izzy were instructed to wait for Maryse. She had gone on a mission and would be late for the meeting. Jace and Alec decided there was no better way to spend this time than training. 

It was sometime later when Izzy came into the training room, “Seriously guys, must you always train half naked?” She rolled her eyes.

“It gets hot in here.” Jace replied as he took another swing at Alec.

Alec blocked the punch, and sent Jace tumbling backward with the palm of his hand Izzy smirked, “Well mom isn’t here yet, but Magnus just arrived.”

Alec was helping Jace to his feet, but at Magnus’ name he dropped Jace and headed for the door. Jace stood and pulled his shirt on, “Alec?” Alec stopped and turned back to Jace, “Shirt?”

“Nah! It’s better this way!” Alec winked at Izzy who just shook her head at her older brother, and followed him out the door.

****

Magnus stood waiting for Izzy to return with the others. He seemed exhausted so she volunteered to search the institute for Alec and Magnus. He heard their footsteps and turned to greet them, but was immediately halted by the site of Alec’s bare and sweaty chest. He sighed and closed his eyes as he tried to calm himself, a mistake.

_Alec lay with his back to Magnus, one of Magnus’ hands entwined with Alec’s as they moved together, a pile of sweat, lust, and pure love. Magnus moved against Alec slowly savoring every second with his love, not wanting this moment to end too soon. Alec gasping Magnus name with each thrust. Alec’s free hand wove into Magnus’ hair, as Magnus’ lips overtook Alec’s neck…_

It was soft touch from Alec, but enough of one to jolt him from his mind again. Alec stood before him now, shirt finally on as he softly put a hand to Magnus’ forehead as if checking for a fever. “Magnus? Are you feeling alright?” Alec feigned concern. He knew what he was doing to Magnus, and now so did Izzy. Jace still oblivious, to the teasing sat at the table now waiting for confirmation of Magnus’ well-being.

“I am fine.” Magnus pulled Alec’s hand away from his face slowly not letting go, as he pulled the tall man close to him and whispered, “You have one more chance to do that to me, before I drag you to the closest room.” 

Alec smiled against Magnus’ ear, “I’m counting on it.” He nipped at Magnus’ ear just enough to feel Magnus vibrate in his arms. He then pulled away and joined Jace at the table. Izzy mouthed an, _I’m sorry_ , as she noticed how much this effected Magnus.

Magnus composed himself and sat across from Alec, trying not to look at his Shadowhunter for fear of what might happen next. He truly did want to drag Alec away from this meeting, but knew better, especially since Maryse was walking into the room at that very instant. “Alright! I am sorry I am late.” Her tone was stern, but she offered no excuse for her tardiness. “I have called you all here, because Robert and I are leaving again. We have some business in Idris that needs our immediate attention and we will be gone for quite some time. Max will be going with us. But I need you three,” She indicated to Alec, Izzy, and Jace. “To watch over everything here. Alec you are in charge of the institute. Izzy and Jace you back him up. I don’t want another _Clary_ incident so be on your toes, this time.”

“Clary incident?” Jace sounded offended, “My girlfriend is not an incident, Maryse.”

“Jace, my dear, I know that. And you know what I meant, so shush.” She hissed at the blonde.

“Now, as for you Magnus. I called you here for two reasons, one we need stronger wards on the institute, if you wouldn’t mind.” Magnus nodded at Maryse. “As you know while we are away, much of Alec’s time will be spent here at the Institute,” She continued, “And as I know you will want to be with him much of the time, this is my formal invitation to you to stay at the institute if you so wish too.” She said that last part as if it pained her. 

“Really?” Alec shot a look at his mother, he was both ecstatic and confused, “I could have just invited him myself.”

“Yes, but as your mother, that loves you,” Maryse smiled at her son, “I am trying to accept this.” She waved a finger between Magnus and Alec. “Now, I need to go prepare for Idris, the rest of you can have the day.” She then met Magnus’ eyes, “Walk with me?”

As much as he wanted to say no, he simply could not. He stood and followed Maryse from the room.

****

“I told Alec that I was trying to accept this and I am, but I am not fully in tune with the idea of my son and you.” She began to explain when she was sure they were far enough away from the others. “So that I know I can eventually be okay with this, please tell me what you see in my son. Tell me he is not just a toy for you to play with and discard when you become bored.”

Magnus for the first time since knowing Maryse stared her directly in the eye as he spoke to her. “Maryse, you have known me quite some time. You know that I have a past. You must know that I have loved many people. But none of those people have truly captured my heart as Alexander has, I have never felt the love that he brings into my life, not with Imasu, Etta, or even Camille. Yes I loved all three of them with everything I could, but I love Alec with all that I am. I not only want Alexander I need him, like a fish needs water, like people need air. Ragnor once told me that I am immortal but Camille killed me. He was right, but it was your son that brought the life back into my body. If I were ever to lose Alexander… that would be the day I truly die. I could never grow bored of Alec and he is no toy I assure you. He is my everything, Maryse, as he will forever remain.”

Maryse quickly wiped away the tear that began to form in her eye, and nodded at Magnus. “Good.” She took a breath to keep her voice steady. “Wards, please?” and with that she was gone.

****

Once the wards were in place Magnus went in search of Alec, but only found Izzy. “Magnus!” She sped toward him. “Alec needs you. He is in his room.” She didn’t sound panicked, in fact she seemed overjoyed. Magnus just nodded and headed for Alec’s old room.

****

Magnus stepped into Alec’s room to find the Shadowhunter lounging on the bed, shirt off, hands on his abs drumming softly, his eyes closed.

Alec opened his eyes and slightly turned his head to stare at Magnus, “You know what I just realized, we haven’t made love in the institute.” Alec smirked as he spoke. 

Alec was now off the bed and stalking closer to Magnus, who was now flustered. “No doubt, out of respect for your parents’ wishes.” 

Alec bit the side of his lip before speaking again, an action that Magnus swore would drive him into another fantasy moment. “I want to, Magnus.”

“You want to respect their wishes or make love to me in the institute?” Magnus shot an eyebrow up at Alec, who was looking especially good standing over Magnus with those God given abs, and that vulnerable, yet sultry look in his eyes. “Because I am only good with one of those things right now.”

“I want you, Magnus. I love and respect my parents, but you are so much more important.” Alec ran a hand along Magnus’ cheek, stopping just under his chin, using one finger to lift Magnus’ face to meet his own, softly placing his lips to Magnus and kissing him slowly, savoring the taste of his boyfriend. Magnus’ hands traveled around Alec to his back pulling him closer. Alec pulled away first, but for good reason. He grabbed Magnus by the shirt and pulled him to the bed, where they promptly rid each other of the nuisance known as clothes, and wrapped themselves with each other. Magnus expected to be snapped out of his mind again, but this time it was real.

****

They lay together, both gasping for air, Magnus’ head on Alec’s chest. Alec’s arm wrapped around Magnus, tracing little symbols on the exposed flesh. “I heard what you said to my mother.” Alec spoke after his own breathing steadied. “When we were leaving the meeting room, we passed just behind you both and I heard it all.” Magnus said nothing, just kissed the area below Alec’s pecs. “I never thought I could mean so much to anybody, least of all to you. I mean I know you love me, and I know you never want to hurt me, but I never knew how much that truly meant until I saw my mother’s face as you spoke.” Magnus kissed a little higher now, a shiver ran through Alec, “I need you to know Magnus, that I feel the same, I feel what you feel. You were right when you told me that, and since then my love has grown more and more for you by the day.” Another kiss just below Alec’s collarbone. “You know, Magnus. It is hard to get all this out with you doing that.”

Magnus kissed the deflect/block rune on Alec’s neck then answered his boyfriend, “I know, think of this as payback, my love.” Alec smiled as Magnus went back to kissing Alec tenderly along his neck, along his chin, a nibble at his ear, but stopped when he got to his mouth. “Had I more self control when it came to you Alexander, I would leave right now, to make you pay for the teasing, but once again, you win.” He smirked before smashing his mouth into Alec’s, starting up round two.


End file.
